This invention relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device in which flat sheet material is adapted for arrangement in a three-dimensional configuration.
In the prior art several arrangements are known whereby paper or like printed sheet material is formed into a three-dimensional arrangement for advertising purposes. For example, one prior art patent suggests mounting the back of a magazine cover on a special easel. Advertising matter is mounted over the magazine back and is visible. The front of the magazine cover is rolled or folded along one edge of this arrangement, and paper fasteners secure the magazine cover in its desired position. Of course, the purpose of this arrangement is to associate the advertised product with the magazine.
More pertinent are applicant's own prior art attempts to provide a display such as is successfully provided according to this invention. In these earlier attempts, applicant provided a sheet of printed advertising matter wherein, as here, a center fold line divided the sheet. One section of the sheet carried adhesive on its back surface for attachment to a supporting member. The sheet portion between the fold line and the adhesive bearing edge was generally, but not entirely satisfactorily, cylindrically disposed. In these prior art arrangements the fold line was, in some instances, a printed line designating the crease to be made by the end user, and in other instances, a heat fold permanently implaced. The fold or crease acted as a hinge and made the generally cylindrical section unstable. Slight reopening of the crease could vary the location of printed matter on the cylinder. Where the generally cylindrical shape approached the fold, the display visibly deviated from the cylindrical.